wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car
"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" is a song from Toot Toot!. Greg drives, Anthony eats, Murray plays his guitar and Jeff sleeps. Song Lyrics from 1998-2006 Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long 2006-2012 Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Murray's in the back seat What's he playing now? Rockin'/playing on his guitar What's he playing now? Murray's in the back seat Of the Big Red Car Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Jeff is fast asleep What's he doing now? He's havin' a little rest We'd better wake him now So let's all call out, "Wake Up, Jeff" Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Anthony is eating What's he eating now? He's got so much food What's he eating now? He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Sam is doin' the driving What's he singing now? Singing, "Scooby doo-wah" What's he singing now? Sam is doin' the driving Of the Big Red Car Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the hole day long. 2012-2013 version introduction:we all like riding in the big red car ! Wiggles:toot toot chugga chugga big red car we'll travel near and we'll travel far toot toot chugga chugga big red car we gonna ride the hole day long. Greg: murray's in the back seat. Anthony: whats he doing now? GREG: murray's in the back seat. Wggles:of the big red car. toot toot chugga chugga big red car we're travel near and we're travel far toot toot chugga chugga big red car were gonna ride the hole day long. Greg: jeff is fast asleep. Anthony: what !!!! Greg: he's taking a little rest.we better wake him up so let's all call out... Wggles wake up jeff !!!!!!!!!! Greg: anthony is dancing.he's got so much cool moves.he's dancing this,he's dancing that... Wiggles:of the big red car. Murray,Jeff and Anthony: greg is doing the drivng singing... Greg: scooby doo wah. wiggles:toot toot chugga chugga big red car we'll travel near and we'll travel far toot toot chugga chugga big red car we're gonna ride the hole day long we're gonna ride..........................the hole day long. Gallery See here ]link title Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs